PROJECT SUMMARY CANCER CENTER ADMINISTRATION The Jackson Laboratory Cancer Center (JAXCC) is an organizational unit with dedicated administrative oversight that is strategically integrated with The Jackson Laboratory?s (JAX) institutional administration. Dr. Barbara Tennent, Associate Director for Research Administration, directs the JAXCC Administration, and reports to Dr. Edison Liu, JAXCC Director and President and CEO of JAX. Mr. Alan Sawyer, Associate Director for Shared Resources, oversees the JAXCC Shared Resources and reports to Dr. Kenneth Fasman, JAX Senior Vice President for Research. The goal of the Administration is to enable cancer-focused research and education and to support the growth of a collaborative and cohesive cancer center membership that drives advances in precision cancer medicine. Interacting closely with the executive, governance, operational, and advisory committees of the Cancer Center, the Administration works to ensure that the necessary policies, processes, financial oversight, and reporting are in place to guide the operations and future planning for the JAXCC. The JAXCC Administration coordinates the activities of three committees to support the Cancer Center?s operations. The JAXCC Scientific Executive Committee, chaired by Dr. Liu, is responsible for new initiative planning and alignment with institutional priorities and resources, governance, inter-campus coordination, membership development and evaluation, developmental funds priority setting, and review. The JAXCC Operations Committee, chaired by Deputy Director, Dr. Carol Bult, brings together inter-campus leaders of the research and education components with JAXCC and institutional administrative personnel to drive the activities necessary to achieve Center goals. The institutional Scientific Services Governance Committee (SSGC), chaired by Dr. Fasman, includes several JAXCC senior leaders and has oversight of the institutional Scientific Services, many of which are represented in the JAXCC Shared Resources. The JAXCC is strongly supported by institutional administrative offices including Sponsored Research Administration, Financial Services, Clinical and Translational Research Support, and Research Program Development. Funds are requested for partial support of Dr. Tennent?s responsibilities. She works closely with JAXCC and institutional administrators to coordinate the activities of the JAXCC, including External Advisory Board relations, developmental funds management, collaborative research facilitation, and JAXCC record keeping. Kate Macko, Research Program Administrator, institutionally supported, assists in these activities. Institutional funds support dedicated effort for Mr. Sawyer, who is responsible for Shared Resources, including budget management, operations, quality assurance, technical staffing, technology acquisition and implementation and user communications. Mr. Kevin Johnson, Shared Resources Project Manager (institutionally funded) and Dr. Mark Adams, Director of the JAX Microbial Genomic Services, support Shared Resources management.